


a new wold

by nightblast



Category: Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightblast/pseuds/nightblast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When mister elstar passed away he left his last and most valuable creation in the lab thinking it was save, after years of being locked away she finally got the chance to escape will she make it trough the night in this new world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new wold

**Date: 2-9-2015**  
**Time: 00:16**  
**Location: secret lab,california**

_**midnight POV** _

15...thats how long i have been here, i don't remember how i got here or why i have to stay.

people come in and out but they never told me about my past...or what my future holds, for the last few months i have been thinking 'do i really want to be here any longer?' ever since they took kyton to the DA i have been nervous and careful with everything i do, i don't really know what the DA is to be honest....but the screams told me that it's a terrible place yet it made be curious about whats happening in that room. i never got close enough to see...until that one day.

~ _FLASHBACK~_

_i opened my eyes and yawned as the guards woke us for breakfast, as always i was the first who got into the feeding cage while everyone else would slowly wake up. one of the guards named erik always took good care of me even tho he knew what i was he didn't seem to mind, just was everyday he came to me and smiles as i waited for him to enter the cage. i happily jumped and ran around as he opened the door before putting the box with meat on the floor "hey night, i see your up early again" he said as i walked to him and greeting him by nuzzling his shoulder. for a while he played with me using a stick or a robe to pull on, since i locked my strong jaws around it and pulled harder than he could handle i always ended up dragging him with me. he laughed and sat as his clothes were covered in sand " good to see that your getting stronger"he picked up and piece of meat and raised his hand for me to sit down. he threw me the meat as i did as told, ater i ate it i layed down next to him and purred as he slid his fingers through my mane_

 


End file.
